


Star in my sky

by hopelessly_me



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clint hates magic but he's kinda okay with this, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Upset Bucky, Upset Clint, angsty beginning, loki is kind of a jerk, mischievous boys, playful Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me
Summary: After Loki left Clint with a parting gift, Bucky and Clint agreed not to talk about it to avoid more arguments and more bits of magic leaking out. Needing an outlet, Clint found a way to start pulling them back together again.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	Star in my sky

**Author's Note:**

> For my Winterhawk Bingo fill G5- “Magic AU”.

Clint tried to ignore the dreadful feeling in his chest and tried to relax. With each passing hour he was getting more unsettled and he knew what would happen if he let his emotions get the best of him. So far those messy emotions set a small tree on fire, scorched a canvas hanging up in the apartment, and had made Bucky slip and fall when he came into the bathroom. So Clint tried to take his mind off of all the messy emotions and tried to think about the fact he was in bed with Bucky, wrapped up in his arms; all things considered, things could be worse.

It was unclear who’s fault it was, everything all jumbled up. They were out for a mission, having to work with Loki. Clint _hated_ working with the guy- it always brought back painful memories that Clint carefully kept tucked away. The problem was, Clint hated Loki which meant Bucky _really_ hated Loki, and no amount of trying to keep the situation from escalating was ever going to change that. So when Clint found them arguing about something and heard Bucky’s taunts, he was prepared for the fact that the day was going to turn to shit.

He tried to get in the middle and break it up. Clint held one hand against Bucky’s chest and stretched the other hand out. Loki smirked and snatched Clint’s wrist. Clint yelped in surprise and pulled his arm away, trying to shake off the black ink that seemed to spread in a snake pattern around his wrist, and before he knew it Loki was gone.

Sharing magic- that’s what Thor had described it as. Which made sense because when Clint shouted at the top of his lungs for Loki to come back the first bit leaked out- fire escaped his lips and singed a tree, starting a fire. _You need to remain calm, my friend. I will bring Loki back and make him fix it._ That’s what Thor had told him, half desperate and half exasperated. Clint tried but for the first few hours the only thing he felt was range and a sense of being violated- again. Everyone, Loki included, knew Clint’s stance on magic- he had been screwed by it several times before and he hated the stuff. For Loki to share that magic with Clint was a different kind of hurt he wasn’t expecting.

On top of it all, while Clint was trying to keep himself in check, he was also trying to keep Bucky from taking off and trying to find Loki himself. There had been fighting, which resulted in a canvas of them becoming scorched because Clint had lost control for just a moment, and then the bathroom floor became a slipping hazard because if Clint wasn’t spitting out fire he was leaking water from the tears he had been holding back. Finally, after hours of one mishap after another, they came to a shaky truce of not talking about it. Which was a hard thing to do.

Now they were at least in bed, Bucky sitting behind Clint. One arm was wrapped around Clint’s shoulders, holding Clint back against his chest while his free hand wandered aimlessly, grazing over Clint’s thigh, his stomach, anywhere it pleased it seemed. They weren’t talking, which left Clint feeling more helpless about the whole situation. But at least now they were touching- that made him feel a little less like a diseased person than he had before.

And Clint- he was mostly looking at the white ball of fur that was curled up on the bed, purring. That was probably the most disturbing part of his day to be honest. His mind had slipped when he was in the bedroom alone, thinking about Bucky and how he liked cats, and when Bucky startled him by literally kicking the door in because Clint had locked it… Clint couldn’t stop sneezing. It hurt with every new sneeze and he stared down in horror until finally a complete kitten was on the bed, big blue eyes blinking up at them before it let out the most angry sounding mew Clint had ever heard. Clint’s only words? _We aren’t naming it Snot_. Bucky seemed to agree.

Clint just wanted things to be easy again. If he was going to have to suck it up and deal with magical bullshit, the least he wanted was some support from his boyfriend. No one had to like what was happening, but at least Bucky could kiss his ass a little, try to make him feel better about the whole situation. If it wouldn’t create a big argument again, Clint would squirm his way out of Bucky’s hold and go see Natasha; she would at least somewhat baby him while encouraging him to do something maybe a little bit reckless.

Clint couldn’t help but to smile at the thought. _A little bit reckless might be good. But how?_ Clint looked around the room. It was starting to get dark out now, the sky turning to more oranges and purples. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled a little. He untucked his hand from Bucky’s arm and thought long and hard about what he wanted, his nose scrunching up until finally his fingertips started to glow and his eyes widened in awe at the ceiling. Little lights danced around, twinkling and shooting across. He relaxed against Bucky for the first time that night as he looked above them. Then, with a little smile, he concentrated on moving the mock stars around and-

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked. He didn’t sound angry or upset for the first time that day- instead he sounded tired but amused.

“Look, you are a star in my sky now,” Clint said, looking at the initials coming in and out of focus.

“You’re a sap,” Bucky accused lightly. He took a deep breath behind Clint, his arm coming down to sling around Clint’s midriff. “You sure doing that is a good idea?”

“Probably not but if I am going to be stuck with magic I might as well get a little enjoyment out of it,” Clint admitted. “I’m sorry. I’m not sure what for but-”

“Stop.” Clint felt Bucky’s arm tightly around him and for a minute he thought the fighting was going to start up again. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Clint. I did. I was the one who baited Loki, tried to piss him off. You are the one paying the price for it. I’m mad at myself, not at you.”

“I’m not apologizing for standing in the way,” Clint said firmly. “What if he did something worse to you because he could?”

“What if he did worse to you because he could?” Bucky fired back.

“He wouldn’t, that’s the stupid thing about it,” Clint said with a sigh. “That event? He was just as much helpless through it as I was. At least that’s what everyone says. He might do things to irritate me- he knows all the ways to get under my skin and leave me feeling vulnerable. But he’s not going to do something that’s actually going to hurt me. Not again. He’s- not exactly like that.”

“You are taking his word for it,” Bucky pointed out, his voice raising.

“You need to learn to trust me just a little bit,” Clint said, the ceiling crackling from an electric charge. Bucky and Clint sat still before Clint tossed Bucky’s arm off of him and sat up, leaning forward. He carefully reached out when he felt his emotions leveling off and touched the tiny white kitten. “He did this because he knew it would hurt you. Hurting me is hurting you. But Buck- this doesn’t hurt. Yeah, it sucks, but nothing except sneezing this thing out hurt, and it only hurt because I kept trying to hold back the sneezing.” Clint smiled a little as the kitten stretched and yawned, it’s body quivering before it settled.

It was a quiet moment before Clint felt Bucky settle his chest against Clint’s back. If it wasn’t for the hoodie, Clint knew Bucky’s hair would be tickling his back. “I trust you. I don’t trust him.” Bucky’s hand reached around Clint and gently brushed the kitten. “You think it’s going to stay real?”

“I’m just going to tell Loki that it stays real. I didn’t sneeze out a kitten for nothing,” Clint replied with a light laugh. “You know… Loki _is_ a shapeshifting kinda guy. I wonder if I can turn into a bird.”

“Please don’t turn into anything that can fly. Stay human,” Bucky said, his voice straining. “I don’t need you to be a dragon when Loki comes back and he keeps you that way stubbornly.”

“Oooo, I didn’t consider becoming a dragon!” Clint exclaimed excitedly.

“No.”

“But babe,” Clint whined.

“Do the star thing again,” Bucky requested, his weight being lifted off of Clint.

Clint looked at the ceiling, the lights now gone. He turned to spot Bucky as he laid back, propping himself up with a few pillows. Clint smiled and sprawled out as he laid down, his face half hidden against Bucky’s side. He thought about it again before the stars started to reappear. With a content sigh, Clint let his arm drop against Bucky before he jumped, little lights dancing around Bucky’s skin.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Bucky offered. Clint smiled and tried to track the path of the lights, his fingers grazing across Bucky’s skin. “I’m sorry, Clint. I handled everything completely wrong today.”

“You were scared, that’s all,” Clint murmured, his eyes fixed on the stars.

“Leave it to you to downplay my misstep to try to make me feel better,” Bucky said. Bucky’s hand was brushing against Clint’s back until it landed in his hair, carding through it. “I love you, you know that?”

Clint closed his eyes and turned his head, pressing a kiss against Bucky’s side. “I love you too.”

“... what else do you think you can do?” Bucky asked. Clint blinked before he looked up at Bucky. “What?” he asked innocently. “If you are stuck with it after all…” 

Clint saw the slow smile start to spread across Bucky’s face and he started to feel hopeful for the first time that night. He pulled himself up on his forearm, feeling more mischievous by the second. “Hmmm- give me a challenge. Start small.”

Bucky thought about it. “New hair color? Don’t pick purple.” Clint nodded and tried to picture a color, flipping through everything he could before he reached up and ran his hands through his hair. The only way he knew it worked was the way Bucky’s eyes lit up. “Oh… tonight is going to get much better. Think we can prank everyone?” he asked.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Clint said before pulling Bucky into a kiss. “Let’s go create some chaos.”


End file.
